Akatsuki's part time
by Hyocchi
Summary: Hmmm... Akatsuki kehabisan uang nich! Jadilah mereka ber-part time. Yup! Gimanah yah, jadinya? Kita baca yuuk... And keep smile
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** All Akatsuki members - sedikit bumbu SasuSaku - dan taburan NaruHina

**Disclaimer :**__Masashi Kishimoto tentunya!

**A/N : **Inih fic pertama saia. Suer! Yah, jadi mohon maaf banget kalo jelek ya…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**-Akatsuki's Part Time-**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di markas Akatsuki… Dimulailah hiruk-pikuk aktivitas para penghuninya. Mulai dari yang antre setor ke toilet, nyanyi 'anak ayam turun sejuta' ala rock band di kamar mandi, teriakan histeris yang meminta orang di toilet cepet keluar, sampai irama kentut ikut meramaikan pagi itu. Dan inilah cerita dimulainya masalah pagi itu, saat sarapan pagi… Mari kita saksikan, eh, kita baca…

"Hoaaahm…! Pagiii semuaaaa…!" Hidan menguap. Serentak semua temannya yang baru bangun langsung menutup hidung mereka. Nggak cuma itu, cicak yang lagi nyanyi di dinding pun ikut tewas gara-gara menghirup racun yang lebih berbahaya daripada karbon monoksida. Yaitu bau mulut Hidan.

"Gila lo Dan! Gosok gigi dulu nggak sih loe?! Bau banget tuh mulut loe!" Kisame langsung mencak-mencak. Sedangkan Konan menuju toilet untuk muntah. Yang dikomentari diem aja.

"Huweee… Zetsu-saaan… Tobi nggak bisa napas nih…!" terak Tobi karena hidungnya mampet gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Cup-cup…" "ntar," "abang," "ambilin," "inhealer," "di kamar deh," kata Zetsu item-putih bergantian. "Tobi chayank," "Tunggu di sini ya?"

Pein pun terpaksa tahan napas atas kejadian mematikan itu.

Mereka bersepuluh kemudian berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi. Pein memimpin berdoa.

"Semuanya berdoa dalam hati sesuai dengan keyakinan masing-masing. Berdoa mulai…"

Mereka semua berdoa dengan kusyuknya sampai lamaaaa sekalih. "Berdoa selesai," ucap Pein setengah jam kemudian. Yang laennya nggak bisa marah meskipun sudah sangat kelaparan gara-gara Pein mimpin doanya kelamaan. Mereka terlalu takut dengan rinegan yang dimiliki pemimpin mereka itu.

"Amiiin…" mereka mengusap mukanya.

Kemudian Kisame buru-buru membuka tudung makanan yang di depannya.

"Yaaah… Kok cuma pake sayur asem, krupuk ma sambel sih…! Ayam gorengnya mana?!" teriaknya.

"Ayam goreng pale lu pitak!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Gini ya pren! Kita dah bersyukur ada nasi hari ini. Asal loe-loe tau ya, sekarang ni kas kita udah nipiiiis banget. Dah nggak cukup lagi malah, buat belanja besok. Hari ini aja untung-untung gue nemu duit gopek banyak di saku celananya Hidan. Kalo nggak, kita nggak makan," kata Kakuzu memulai ceramahnya.

"Hah! Enak aja lu! Duit gue tuh!! Gue menang lotre semalem tauk!" Hidan sewot. Dia teriak sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kok bisa abis sih?? Perasaan, loe kemarin baru narik uang kas 100.000 dari kita deh!" Deidara ikut ngotot.

"Iya… Lah, emangnya loe semalam nggak ingat apa? Menurut catetan gue…" Kakuzu ngeluarin catetan utangnya. "Dedidara, pinjem 500.000 buat beli cadangan tanah liat. Hidan, pijem 250.000 buat beli cat. Terus Konan, ngambil 300.000 'kan? Abis tuh! Malahan gue tekor 50.000!" jawabnya. "Pokoknya gue nggak mau tahu! Besok kalo masih mau makan, kalian mesti kerja hari ini!!"

"Apaaa???!!!" mereka semua teriak histeris.

Nggak kebayang buat mereka yang buronan ini mesti kerja. Enakan juga ngerampok atau nangkep buronan. Tapi sayang sekali, sekarang para buronan udah pada dipenjara. Itupun mereka juga yang nangkep. Kalo mau ngerampok ato maling, pikir-pikir lagi deh! Mereka tuh juga buronan. Lagian semua orang-orang sekarang makin pinter. Mereka semua pasang alarm anti maling, anti rampok, anti pengamen, anti kudis, dan anti rabies. Pokoknya yang ketahuan ma alat itu, bakal langsung disiksa di tempat itu juga! Ngeriiii…! Beberapa waktu lalu Hidan sempat nyoba keampuhan alat itu, dan alhasil, kuping kirinya ilang. Deidara yang juga coba-coba, malah lidah di tangan kanannya kepotong, ma beberapa gigi di mulut tangan kanannya copot. Itachi juga, Rambut kuncirnya berkurang tujuh setengah senti alias ikut terpotong. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini juga demi kelangsungan hidup esok hari. Kalo mesti kerja ya kerja. Akatsuki tuh professional gitu loh! Kalo perlu, mereka akan menyamar demi kerja.

Akhrnya pagi itu juga, seusai sarapan tentunya. Mereka semua berangkat untuk memulai kerja. –Tepatnya baru mau cari kerja- Sebelum berangkat, Pein ngasih wejangan-wejangan kepada anak buahnya.

"Kalian yang ati-ati di jalan yah… Jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan ngobrol ama orang asing… Juga nanti pulangnya jangan malem-malem… Awas, sekarang ini banyak penguntit di jalanan… Kalo salah satu dari kalian ketangkep, kita nggak ada duit buat nebus kalian… Pokoknya, papa pesen, ati-ati yah…?" Yang ngedengerin sweatdrops.

Setelah Pein selesai berceramah, masing-masing Akatsuki bergiliran salam-salaman sambil mengucapkan 'gut lak'. (??)

Kemudian mereka semua bersiap jalan, eh, lompat menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju. (Mereka ninja gitu loh! Kan jarang jalan)

_Dan akhirnya, dimulailah hari-hari Akatsuki yang penuh part time demi mengais rezeki untuk makan esok hari (cieeh)._

**--Konan's Part Time--**

Konan berjalan sendirian di tengah pasar yang mulai ramai. Dia tak bersama temannya satu pun. Dia merasa harus bekerja kali ini, karena mengingat dialah yang meminjam uang kas sebanyak 300.000. Hari ini dia menyamar jadi neng-neng Jawa yang pake baju kebaya seksi dan kain yang dibebatkan dari pinggangnya hingga lutut. Dia menggendong sebuah bakul berisi beberapa botol yang entah apa isinya. Di tangannya menenteng timba kecil berisi gelas. Dia kemudian keliling dan meneriakkan dagangannya… "Jamu… Jamunya pak…! Jamu pegel linu, asam urat, rematik semuanya adaaa…!" YUP!! Benar sekalih pemirsah semuanyaah!! Konan kini sedang berprofesi menjadi seorang 'Mbok Jamu'. –tak ada yang tahu dari mana dia merampas pakaian dan bakul tempat jamu itu-

Dia berjalan terus dan menuju perumahan sambil tetap berteriak, "Jamu… Jamu…!". Sampai kemudian ada yang memanggilnya. "Jamu mbak…!"

Konan kemudian menghampirinya. "Jamunya apa mas?" tanyanya.

"Adanya apa?" tanya si pembeli balik.

Konan menjawab, "Macem-macem. Ada jamu pegel linu, asam urat, galian singset, sehat datang bulan, dan lain-lain… Mau yang apa? Ato mau yang jamu racikan saya sendiri, ada beras kencur, kunyit asem, sirih, cabean, sama pahitan…" Kata Konan menjawab dengan fasihnya.

"Hmm… sebenernya, saya panggil kamu kesini bukan mau jamu kamu. Saya kayaknya lebih tertarik sama yang jualan deh!" kata pembeli yang bertampang rada emo itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

Konan sedikit tersipu melihat ketampanan pembelinya itu. "Ah, mas ini bisa aja…"

Kemudian pria berambut hitam dengan _cutting_ jabrik ayam itu menggeser duduknya. Lalu dengan brutalnya, dia mulai merangkul Konan. Konan yang agak merasa risih, mengelak dan agak menjauh.

"Ah, mbak… tolong diracikin jamu pegel linunya dong…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Konan.

Konan merasa geli karena telinganya mulai dikitik-kitik pake rambut pria itu yang menjuntai di samping wajahnya yang cakep. Konan menurut aja. Sedangkan si pria mesum itu mulai membuka baju putihnya yang sejak awal memang semuanya tak dikancingkan, karena memang tak ada kancingnya. Tampak sebidang dada yang amat sangat seksi, dan putih… Konan yang menoleh sontak kaget melihat keseksiannya. Mukanya memerah. Pikirnya, bahkan Pein kalah seksi sama dia…

"Huachuih!" suara Pein yang entah di mana bersin-bersin.

"Ah, mas… Ini jamunya sudah jadi," kata Konan.

"Ssst… udah, taruh situ aja dulu… Kita maen-maen sebentar," pria itu meleletkan lidahnya di bibirnya yang seksi.

"Waduh-waduh… Ini kan di teras mas…" Konan mulai merasakan tabiat buruk.

Kemudian Konan menjauh… Sementara pria itu mendekat. Konan menjauh lagi, pria itu mendekat lagi. Konan terus mundur menjauh, tapi kini tak ada jalan. Tubuhnya menempel di tembok. Pria itu hampir menyentuhnya. Konan tak bisa teriak, karena sepertinya dia telah dihipnotis oleh mata user-user merah yang dimiliki pembelinya itu. Tubuhnya tak kuasa bergerak. Tapi kemudian…

"SA-SU-KE-kuuun…!!!???" seorang nyonya berambut pink gelung teriak histeris. Mereka menoleh.

"Ah, Sakura-chan… Selamat datang…! Kok udah pulang sih? Biasanya belanja sampe berjam-jam…" kata Sasuke dengan santai. Sementara tubuhnya kini hampir menempel dengan Konan.

"Bukan 'selamat datang'. Apa yang kamu lakukan sama wanita itu??" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk Konan dengan kepalan tangan membara.

"Ah, ini… Mau… Minum jamu, ma?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan senyum.

"Aapaaaaa???!!" Spontan Sakura menendang bakul tempat jamu milik Konan.

"SHANNAROOOOO!!!" Tempat jamu itu melayang dan _landing_ tepat di muka Sasuke. "Jduaakkk!!!" "Gabrukk" Sasuke pingsan dengan asap mengepul di wajahnya.

"Yah… Jamu daganganku…" kata Konan.

Konan buru-buru lari karena setelah itu Sakura menatapnya dengan kobaran api yang lebih besar dari tadi di sekujur tubuhnya. Kelihatannya dia marah besar. Sementara itu, dia pergi dengan gontai karena gagal mendapat uang dari kerjanya. Terpaksa dia harus mengandalkan hasil milik teman-temannya dulu…

**--End of Konan's Part Time—**

--To be continue…--

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hyoran**: Mbak, mbak… Jamunya dong. Kunyit asem yah?

**Konan**: Ini…

**Hyoran**: (minum) Pueeh!! (dimuntahin) Ini bukan kunyit asem! Pahit banget!

**Konan**: Ups maaf, ketuker botolnya mbak…

**Hyoran**: Kamu penjual jamu baru ya? Ngegantiin mbak Sum?

**Konan**: Mbak Sum siapa…?

**Hyoran**: Ituh, penjual jamu senior kamu. Jamunya wuenak…

**Konan**: Bukan. Saya aslinya penjual obat. Ntu jamu juga saya tambahin obat kok… Biar manjur. (senyum)

**Hyoran**: Hueeh?? (mulai teler) Ya… udah deh! Review yah! (teler, pingsan)

Hiyaaah… Maaf, jelek banget ya? Sekali lagi saiah minta maaf, soalnya ini benar-benar fic yang pertama kali saiah buat sebelum masuk FFN. Hehe, gimana ya kalo mbak jamu di tempat saiah kayak Konan? Hiyaaah… Mbak Sum! Dimana kau…! (teriak dengan lebay-nya) Mbak Sum tuh mbak jamu yang suka keliling di komplek rumah saiah. Tapi udah lama banget nggak pernah datang lagih…

O, yeah kalo nggak keberatan, tolong direview yah! Yang mau request juga boleh. Silakan kritik dan sarannya juga ditulis ajah. Makasih buangett yang udah mau baca fic aneh saiah ini. Chapter berikutnya ditunggu yah…! ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**__Masashi Kishimoto 'kan!

**A/N : **Inih fic asli OOC. Jangan marah ya…? X)

Haloo… Ini saiah lagih. Yeah! Akatsuki tuh keren abiiss… Makanya saiah bikin fic inih! :)

Wuaaah! Makasih banget yah yang udah mau mereview! Terimakasih saiah ucapkan bagi para senpai sekalian. Duuuh, nggak nyangka deh, bakal ada yang mau mereview fic yang masih picisan inih! Saiah doakan supaya senpai sekalian selalu sehat dan tetap eksis di fanfiction… ^_^. Untuk request, mungkin akan saiah masukkan di chapter depan, atau depannya lagih (saiah lagi enggak ada ide, mikir ulangan XD).

Next, here we go…!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**-Akatsuki's Part Time-chapter 2-**

Di saat krisis yang berkepanjangan seperti ini, wajar lah kalau semua bahan-bahan (bahan apa ajah, bahan bakar, bahan makanan, bahan baju, bahan bangunan, dll) semakin mahal. Karena himpitan krisis inilah, Akatsuki yang kehabisan uang untuk makan harus rela ber-part time. Mereka acuhkan gengsi mereka sebagai penjahat sekaligus buronan kelas kakap demi mendapatkan uang untuk makan esok hari… -cieeh-. Kali ini, adalah sekelumit cerita tentang Kisame yang kebagian ber-part time. Penasaran seperti apa? Yuuk, scroll ke bawah…

**--Kisame's Part Time--**

Kisame berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kali ini dia berprofesi menjadi seorang kuli bangunan yang dibayar per hari. Jadi kalau hari ini dia bekerja dengan baik, maka dia akan membawa uang pulang. Dia tak menyesal kerja serabutan seperti ini. Karena, bagi dia yang bukan lulusan sarjana ini, tentunya sudah beruntung dapat pekerjaan seperti ini untuk menafkahi keluarganya, maksudnya teman-temannya di Akatsuki. Yak! Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya diterima kerja, karena itu dia semangat sekali.

"Kisame-san tolong angkat itu tumpukan semen, terus pindahin ke sono!" perintah pak mandor sambil nunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya. Tangannya belepotan bumbu keripik kentang rasa barbekyu. Tubuhnya tambun dan lebar. Tangan kirinya memegang bungkus keripik kentang, dan tangan kanannya menyuapkan keripik kentang itu ke mulutnya. Yup, pak mandor itu ternyata adalah Chouji.

"Baik!" jawab Kisame.

Kisame mengangkat satu sak semen dan memanggulnya.

"Wah, enteng ya?" katanya. –gila! 40 kg dia bilang enteng?? Yah, tapi bayangin aja tiap hari biasanya kan dia nenteng pedang Samehada yang entah berapa kuintal tuh beratnya-.

Kemudian dia memanggul 4 karung sekaligus. Jadi total 160 kilo. Hebaaatt… Two thumbs up buat Kisame!! Yeah!

"Wah, Kisame-san kuat banget ya?" kata salah seorang pekerja di sana.

"Yaaah… Lu liat aja dong, tuh otot dia. Ngalahin Ade Rai kali! Gede banget badannya…" jawab temannya.

"Iya juga…"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita juga mesti semangat nih. Kita kan lebih senior dibanding dia… Jangan kalah dong!" usul salah seorang pekerja.

"He-eh! Kisame aja bisa ngangkat 4 karung… Masa kita enggak?"

Akhirnya, para pekarja yang ketularan semangat membaranya Kisame, ikut-ikutan mengangkat 4 karung semen. Dan alhasil, sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka jatuh bergelimpangan tertindih 4 karung semen. Pekerja yang aneh…

Kisame bekerja dengan semangatnya. Dia mengangkat berkarung-karung semen, bertumpuk-tumpuk batu bata, bergerobak-gerobak pasir, berbatang-batang besi, bertimba-timba air, dan banyak lagi material-material bangunan yang dia angkut. Bahkan teman-temannya pun dia angkut. Yah, pekerjaannya memang hanya sekedar mengangkat dan mengangkut. Karena dia tak pandai menata bata, memasang besi fondasi, atau membuat adonan semen.

"Kisame-saan… Itu bawa kayunya ke atas. Terus batu batanya kasih ke orang yang lagi ngerjain bagian di dalem. Abis itu batu yang baru turun dari truk itu kamu singkirin agak ke belakang sana ya!" ujar Chouji memerintah.

"Iya…!" jawabnya.

Kisame garuk-garuk kepala. "Tadi disuruh ngapain aja ya?" dia mengingat ingat. Meskipun tubuhnya besar, tapi otaknya tak sebesar penampilannya. Maklum, dia kan ikan, ya kecil lah otaknya!

"Mm… tadi disuruh bawa batu bata ke atas, terus kayunyanya disingkirin ke belakang, batunya dikasih ke orang di dalem… Yup! WOKEH… Kisame akan bekerja!!!" Dia bersemangat kembali.

Dia mengangkut batu bata ke atas, tapi sampai di sana… "Apaan nih bang?" tanya seorang pekerja di atas.

"Ya batu bata lah! Masa' kue apem sih!" jawab Kisame.

"Iya, tapi buat apa? Orang kita mau pasang genteng kok dikasih bata sih…"

"Hah? Salah ya? Ya udah deh… tak bawa lagi. Lha terus ni taruh mana dong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya meneketehek!" orang itu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Kisame masih berpikir. "Ah, apa yang disingkirin tadi ni batu bata ya? Mungkin iya!" Lalu dengan cepat Kisame melaksanakan tugasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian… "Selesai! Sekarang tinggal angkut batu ke dalem…"

Lalu dia mengangkut batu ke para pekerja yang mengerjakan bagian dalam bangunan.

"GUBRAKK!!" setumpuk batu tumpah. Pekerja yang di dalam kaget dan melihat siapa dalangnya.

Kisame tersenyum memamerkan barisan gigi hiu-nya yang super tajam sambil mengangkat gerobaknya. "Beres."

"Hei, buat apaan nih??" tanya para pekerja bingung.

"Ya elah! Ya buat ngebangun inih dong! Masa buat campuran gule kambing sih!" jawab Kisame sekenanya. Dari tadi pikirannya hanya makanan melulu.

"Kita nggak butuh batu tahu! Fondasinya udah selesai, ngapain pake batu segala? Kita butuhnya batu bata… Noh! Buat bikin tembok!!" kata pekerja itu mulai jengkel.

"Hah? Waduh! Salah lagi…" ujar Kisame pelan karena malu.

Kisame terpaksa mengangkut batu-batu itu keluar lagi.

"Ah! Iya, ya… Yang disingkirin tadi batu ini, batu bata kasih di dalem, terus kayunya kasih ke atas… Duuh, dodol banget sih gue!"

Akhirnya, dengan berpeluh keringat, pekerjaan melelahkan Kisame usai juga. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar. Meskipun tersendat-sendat, karena beberapa kali terbalik. Yay! Dua sorakan untuk Kisame!! Hip-hip Horeeh!!

"Duuh laper nih…" keluh Kisame setelah selama 2 jam dia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang terbalik melulu. Selain itu, dia sepertinya kepingin juga keripik kentang yang sedari tadi dilahap oleh mandornya itu.

"Bos, kapan makan makan siangnya yah?" tanyanya kemudian pada Chouji.

"Tahun depan!" jawab Chouji jengkel sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang baru. "Kamu ini belum juga becus kerja kok maunya makan aja!"

"Yaah, si bos…" keluh Kisame.

"Udah, kamu kerja dulu! Nanti juga ada kok, istirahat siangnya! Sekarang, kamu tolong pindahin itu pasir dari sono. Soalnya bakal menghalangi truk material yang mau masuk. Udah, kerjain gih!" usir Chouji.

Kisame menurut. "Nasiib, nasib..." ratapnya. Entah ke mana perginya 'semangat' Kisame yang tadi. Dia berubah jadi tidak semangat bekerja. Tapi, kemudoan dia teringat akan teman-temannya di Akatsuki. Ah! Pokoknya, kali ini dia harus dapat uang, biar besok bisa makan enak lagi… -Ayo, semangat Kisame-san!-

Beberapa jam kemudian, pekerjaannya selesai. Kini dia diperbolehkan istirahat oleh mandornya. Dia juga dapat jatah makan siang.

"Asiiik… Makan siang nih! Waah… ada telur dan ikannya juga! Setidaknya lebih enak dari sarapan buatan Kakuzu tadi pagi…" batinnya girang .

"Itadakimasu…" Kisame menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar.

Namun baru saja nasi itu hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dia mendengar suara yang sangat mengganggu telinganya.

"Grreeek… Grreeek…" Begitu berulang-ulang tanpa nada yang pas, pich-control yang nggak karuan, dan dengan vibrasi yang hancur-hancuran.

Dia pun menoleh. Dan ternyata suara jelek itu berasal dari…

"Wuih! Ampuh juga ni gergaji! Baru empat kali gesek, udah putus nih besi… Tapi kok bentuknya aneh ya? Berat banget lagi!"

Seorang pekerja menggunakan pedang Samehada miliknya untuk menggergaji besi.

"TIIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!" Kisame melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju ke pria itu.

"Balikin pedang gueh!!!" teriaknya.

"Hah? Pedang apaan?" pria itu bengong.

"Yang lu pegang itu goblok!!! Anjrit lu!" Kisame misuh-misuh dan berlari menuju pekerja itu.

"Gue bunuh lu!! Awas ya!" Kisame terus lari mengejar orang itu. Sementara, pria yang bakalan dibunuh Kisame lari pontang-panting menuju arah bangunan untuk mencari perlindungan. Kisame yang sudah mendapatkan pedang Samehada, lagsung mengayunkannya membabi buta. Dan apakah yang terjadi para pemirsah…

Sudah jelas bangunan yang belum jadi itu hancur lebur karena sabetan dahsyat pedang Samehada milik Kisame.

"Hoshigaki Kisameeee…!!! Kamu dipecat!!!" teriak Chouji marah besar.

Kisame sendiri buru-buru lari, sebelum terlindas tubuh gempal Chouji dengan jurus ampuhnya.

Kisame benar-benar putus asa. Bukannya dapat upah, malah dipecat. Dan yang paling parah, dia tadi belum sempat makan siang. Sudah begitu, kelihatannya beberapa sisik di pedangnya perlu diasah ulang gara-gara buat gergaji besi tadi.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, nyebur ke got lagi! Itu mungkin peribahasa yang tepat untuknya. Akhirnya dia pun gagal dalam kerja part timenya.

**--End of Kisame's Part Time—**

-- To be continue--

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hehehe… Maap, chapter ini aneh ya? Soalnya Kisame OOC banget. Tapi saiah sebenernya suka banget kok sama Kisame… Buat yang nggak sreg, sekali lagih maaf ya… Yang selanjutnya, saiah akan lebih berusaha lagi. O, iyah. Ni chapter ko cuma ada Kisame dan Chouji yah, karakter yang dari Naruto? Soalnya saiah bingung kalo mesti nambahin banyak karakter laen. Yah, namanya juga masih pemula. So, review dari pembaca sekalian akan saiah terima dengan senang hati. Yang selanjutnya, ditunggu yah… ^_^

Mohon maaf apabila karya ini masih jelek. Untuk ituh, dukungan, kritik, dan saran sangat saiah harapkan dari pembaca sekalian. Karena review dari anda adalah semangat bagi saiah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**Masashi Kishimoto lagi…

Hyoran: Terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu…

Itachi: Halah! Nggak usah basa-basi. Buruan mulai ceritanya! Kali ini cerita tentang gue kan?

Hyoran: Iya deh… (ngalah) Okeh! Ini dia!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**-Akatsuki's part time-chapter 3-**

Akatsuki terkena dampak krisis keuangan global! Mereka sudah tak mempunyai uang di kas mereka. Dan oleh karena itu, mereka harus bekerja. Mereka berpeluh keringat, banting tulang dan mengais rejeki di jalanan, untuk makan. Yah, jaman memang sedang susah. Cari kerja juga susah. Tapi Akatsuki yang pantang menyerah, nggak akan kalah dengan semua kesusahan itu…

**--Itachi's Part Time—**

Nasib Itachi pun tak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Dia tak mendapat pekerjaan yang layak untuk mendapatkan uang. Rencananya sih, hari ini dia berniat melamar pekerjaan sebagai foto model. Dia sudah berkeliling mencari perusahaan majalah, dan juga fotografer terkenal. Tapi tak satu pun yang mau menerimanya. Alasannya selalu sama. Mereka bilang, keriput di wajahnya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti orang tua.

"Apanya yang orang tua, umur gue aja belum dua puluh lima," pikir Itachi.

"Keriput gue ini seksi tahu!" Dia terus mengumpat dalam hati.

O, ya. Kembali pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Dia menjual jasanya sebagai seorang supir bajaj. Dia keliling kota dengan mengendarai kendaraan 'elit' itu.

Kemudian sampai di perempatan ada yang memanggilnya, "Bajaj…!" penumpang itu masuk bersama seorang wanita yang tengah hamil. Kelihatannya sudah mau melahirkan.

"Buruan ya, bang! Darurat nih! Istri gue udah nggak tahan…"

"Iya," Itachi menoleh ke belakang melihat penumpangnya.

Tampak di sana seorang pria berambut oranye _njeprak_ dengan kumis kucing di pipinya. Bisa ditebak, dia adalah…

"Mampus, gue! Itu kan Naruto…" batin Itachi.

Dia buru-buru memalingkan mukanya dan membenamkan topi kupluknya, untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Bisa gawat, kalo dia tahu gue jadi supir bajaj. Abis lah gengsi gue!!!"

"Ke rumah sakit pak…?" tanya Itachi dengan mengubah gaya bicaranya.

"Enggak, ke kantor Hokage ajah!" jawab Naruto. "Sabar yah, Hinata-chan…"

"Lho, kayaknya kita pernah ketemu deh…" Naruto melihat Itachi. "Siapa ya? Sepertinya gue kenal tuh, rambut kuncir lu…" dia mengingat-ingat.

"E, eeeh… enggak kok pak. Saya tukang bajaj baru di sini. Ngomong-ngomong… Istrinya mau melahirkan ya pak? Kok malah mau ke kantor Hokage sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Aah… enggak juga. Istri gue cuma lagi kebelet. Nah, di rumah air ledengnya mampet. Ni mau numpang ke toilet di kantor Hokage. Istri gue kan hamil… Dia ngidam, maunya kalo ke toilet milih yang bersih, wangi, dan anti kuman. Ya di sini kan kalo nggak di hotel cuma di kantor Hokage," jelas Naruto.

"Hoooh…" Itachi melongo. Dia pun memacu bajajnya menuju ke kantor Hokage.

Sampai di sana…

"Makasih bang, berapa ongkosnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dua orang jadi sepuluh ribu," jawab Itachi.

Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Tapi itu bukan uang.

"Ah, bang… Nggak ada duit tuh kalo segitu. Bayarnya pake ini aja yah? Itu voucher makan gratis di warung Ichiraku. Dah ya… Makasih!" Naruto langsung pergi.

"Lho… lho… Yaaaah? Kok gini sih?" Itachi merasa nggak terima.

"Yaaah… tapi nggak apa deh. Daripada kalo aku kejar dia ke dalem, ntar penyamaran gue ketahuan lagi…" pikir Itachi. Kemudian dia meneruskan perjalanannya. Dia melaju sambil bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

"Kelakuan si kucing garong… Ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong… Main sikat main embat… Apa sing liwat…" dia joget-joget di dalam bajajnya. Hingga dia tak melihat ada gerobak sayur melintas di depannya. Dan alhasil…

"Gussrraaaakk…!" Bajajnya menabrak gerobak sayur itu.

Si penjual sayur marah-marah. "Woi! Keluar loe… Loe mesti tanggung jawab atas ni semua!"

Si Itachi kemudian keluar hendak protes juga.

"Lho? Kok saya sih! Bukannya abang sendiri yang tiba-tiba aja nyelonong tanpa nge_reteng_ dulu!!!" jawab Itachi nggak mau kalah.

"Lu kata ini sepeda motor apa? Pake _reteng_ segala! Lu yang salah tuh! Kan ada tulisannya di sono noh! 'Bajaj dilarang lewat sini' bisa baca nggak??" semprot penjual sayur pada Itachi.

Sang pangeran Akatsuki kita kalah telak. Dia terpaksa mengaku salah. Dan untuk mengganti itu semua, dia harus menyerahkan bajajnya.

"Yaah… untung masih ada ini. Voucher makan di Ichiraku. Setidaknya, gue nggak akan kelaperan siang ini." Itachi melihat kertas vouchernya. Namun di sana tertulis: 'Hanya berlaku untuk 1 hari saja, pada hari Senin 14 Desember'

"Apaa??! Jadi ni voucher udah kadaluwarsa! Sialan tuh Naruto!! Haaah, gagal deh makan gratis… hik, hik…" sesal Itachi.

Sungguh malang nasibnya kali itu. Sepertinya pepatah 'sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, nyebur got lagi' tidak hanya cocok untuk Kisame saja. Rupanya sang partner, Itachi juga mengalami nasib yang serupa. Kali ini dia pun gagal mendapat uang. Lalu, akankah teman-temannya yang lain juga akan bernasib seperti dia? Baca sendiri deh!

**--End of Itachi's Part Time--**

*******

**--Zetsu & Pein's Part Time—**

Kali ini, seorang Pein yang penuh wibawa (kadang-kadang) harus bekerja bareng seorang abnormal yang di kepalanya ada tanaman venus flytrap. Yak, Zetsu. Coba tebak dimana sekarang mereka berkerja. Clue-nya yaitu 'kesukaan Zetsu'. Manusia? Soalnya dia kanibal. Bukan. Tempatnya memang banyak ada manusia, karena di pasar. Tapi sekarang Zetsu memutuskan untuk berhenti makan manusia. Tapi ogah jadi vegetarian. Jadi dia tetap makan daging, tapi daging yang halal. Yup, mereka sekarang jadi tukang daging di pasar. -Nggak kebayang gimana keadaan tuh pasar, yang ada penjual daging dengan kombinasi seorang pria macho yang pake enam anting di hidung (dan banyak lagi di telinganya), sama seorang lagi pria besar model televisi jadul, maksudnya warna hitam-putih dan di atas kepalanya ada daun venus flytrap XD-.

"Bang, dagingnya sekilo." Seorang ibu-ibu cantik ber-iris merah menghampiri mereka. Itu Kurenai-sensei. Dia sedang belanja rupanya. (Ya iya lah! Di pasar, ngapain lagi!)

"Daging apa buk? Kambing, sapi, ayam, ato kebo?" tanya Pein.

"Kalo daging unta ada nggak? Ya daging sapi lah! Cepetan!" kata Kurenai cerewet.

"Zetsu, ambil daging sapi sekilo… Cepetan," perintah Pein.

"Oke bos!" Zetsu menyahut. Tapi…

"Waduh, gue nggak tahu yang mana yang timbangan sekilo ya? Mmm…" Zetsu berpikir lama.

"Woi! Ngapain sih? Lama banget…" Kurenai mulai marah-marah.

Zetsu kaget dan akhirnya mencomot satu anak timbangan yang paling besar. Ada tulisan '1 kg' di sana, tapi dia tak melihatnya. Lalu dia menimbang dagingnya.

"Hmm… kayaknya ini kebanyakan deh. Masak sekilo segini…" Zetsu kemudian mencomot cedikit dan memakannya mentah-mentah. "Mmm… enak… Yak, segini baru sekilo," pikirnya.

"Ini dagingnya buk…"

"Ya." Kurenai menerima bungkusannya. "

Lho? Kok segini sih? Kayaknya biasanya agak lebih banyak deh! Elu kurangin ya?"

"Ya elah buk! Ini ya sekilo… Perasaan ibu aja kali'…" kata Zetsu.

"Jadi berapa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Seratus ribu," Zetsu menjawab enteng.

"Mahal banget!!!" protes Kurenai.

"Yaaah… ibu ini. Ini kan mau hari raya, so, semua bahan makanan tu pada naek buk…" kata Pein.

Kurenai tak menjawab. Setelah memberikan uang, dia pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang datang. Dia mambawa tas jinjing yang berisi penuh sayuran. Matanya menatap kesana kemari sambil melihat daftar belanjaan. Sepertinya dia seorang ibu muda. Rambutnya panjang keperakan diikat di belakang. Kacamata bulatnya memantulkan cahaya matanya yang cantik. Tubuhnya langsing, dan wajahnya imut. Tapi pakaiannya aneh. Dia memakai pakaian pria.

"Ah, ini dia! Bang, daging sapinya 3 kilo ya…" katanya kemudian setelah menemukan sang penjual daging kita.

"Iya…"

"Eh? Lho… Kabuto ya? Kabuto kan, kamu gimana kabarnya…?" kata Pein dengan wajah berbinar.

Rupanya orang yang disangka wanita tadi adalah Kabuto, pembantunya Orochimaru.

"Iya. Aaah… Abang Pein ya? Aku baik, abang sendiri gimana? Kok di sini sih? Jadi penjual daging pula!" kata Kabuto.

"Yaaah… gini deh nasib. Terpaksa aku jadi tukang daging demi menghidupi anak buahku…" kata Pein. "Kamu ngapain kok belanja di sini? Rumahmu di deket sini ya?"

"Yah, nggak deket juga sih. Ini tadi Orochimaru-sama lagi kepingin dibikinin steak ama rendang. Jadi aku belanja ke sini deh…" jawabnya.

"Eh, maaf… Dagingnya tolong cepet dong. Ntar kalo aku telat nyampe rumah Orochimaru-sama bakal marah nih!"

"Eh… iya, iya. Ini 3 kilo kan? Plus bonus satu kilo dari abang Pein," Kata Pein.

"Waduuh… Terimakasih banyak lho bang, sampe dikasih bonus segala. Saya pamit dulu kalo gitu ya. Makasih…" Kata Kabuto sambil berlalu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Pein, laper nih! Kamu laper nggak? Kita nyari makan yuk…?" tanya Zetsu.

"Nggak. Kau rakus sih! Ntar aja napa makannya…" jawab Pein.

"Yaaah…"

Tapi kemudian mata Zetsu berbinar. Benar juga, di depan matanya kan banyak makanan kesukaannya. Dia makan aja sedikit, buat pengganjal perut. Toh kalau Cuma sedikit enggak bakal ketahuan. Akhirnya dia mencomot daging paha yang segar dan masih berdarah. Disantapnya dengan lahap. "Enak… Lagi ah!" Dia mengambil lagi sejumput.

"Ah, masih enak kok…" Dia mengambil lagi, begitu terus hingga daging yang ada di hadapannya habis tinggal tulang belulangnya.

Kemudian si empunya daging datang. Dia kaget sekali karena melihat daging dagangannya habis secepat ini. Biasanya nggak sih. Dia bangga dengan pegawai barunya ini. Kemudian dia menghampirinya.

"Wah… wah… Bagus sekali pekerjaan kalian, baru jam segini dagangan udah abis. Terus mana uang hasil jualannya?" tanya pak tukang daging.

"Hah? Uang…?" Pein kaget.

"Zetsu…!" dia menyikut Zetsu yang lagi ngorek-ngorek giginya nyari serat daging yang nyelip.

"Apaaa…" kata Zetsu menoleh. Di mulutnya berceceran darah segar. Tangan kirinya juga masih menggenggam tulang sapi.

"Apaaa? Jadi kalian yang memakan daging daganganku ya, haa??" pak tukang daging naik pitam.

"Lho? Cuma dia kok pak, aku enggak…" elak Pein.

"Alaaah… Masa bodo'! Kalian kan satu merek. Sama aja…!! Pergi kalian!!!" katanya sambil mengacungkan golok tinggi-tinggi.

Pein dan Zetsu yang tanpa persiapan terpaksa lari demi menyelamatkan diri dari golok si tukang jagal. Mereka ngeri melihat golok yang masih berlumuran darah bekas buat ngegorok leher sapi. Mereka berdua pun hari ini gagal mendapatkan uang. Zetsu masih untung, dia sempat makan daging cukup banyak. Pein hanya berusaha sabar. Begitulah…

**--End of Pein & Zetsu's Part Time—**

********

Duuuh, kok kasihan banget sih nasibnya Akatsuki. Sampe sekarang belum ada yang bisa ngedapetin uang… Eits, tapi kan masih ada Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori n Tobi. Mereka gimana ya? Apa mereka akan berhasil mendapatkan uang…? Kita lihat di chapter berikutnya… ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi: Hei! Katanya in bagian gue! Kok ada Pein ama Zetsu segala sih!

Hyoran: Biar aja… Biar rame!

Itachi: Bwuuuu… Nggak asik!

Hyoran: Terserah deh! (melengos) Review yeah! ^_^

Wuaah! Selesai deh chapter 3-nyah. O, yah kenapa chapter ini ada 2 cerita sekaligus, soalnya kalo cuma satu kayaknya terlalu sedikit. Jadi saiah jadiin satu deh. Chapter depan juga bakal ada dua cerita kok. Tapi mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak sreg sama chap inih yah…? Karena itu, untuk para pembaca mohon kesediaannya untuk mereview… :).

Review…!

Hyoran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto kok!

Maaf, baru update lagih… Saiah nggak ada waktu ngenet. Di rumah enggak pasang internet. Warnet-nya jauuuh. Biasanya cuma bawa laptop ke sekolah yang ada hotspotnya. Sekolah saya juga jauh sih, 20 kilo dari rumah. Yah! Enggak usah ngomongin itu. Kita simak lagi kelanjutan cerita inih! :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**-Akatsuki's Part Time-chapter 4-**

Krisis keuangan global, ternyata masih berdampak besar pada Akatsuki. Belum ada seorang pun dari mereka yang telah berhasil mendapatkan uang. Barangkali memang mereka belum hoki ya? Akankah kali ini satu dari mereka akan berhasil menuntaskan misi mereka mencari uang…?

**--Hidan & Kakuzu's Part Time--**

Hidan dan Kakuzu berjalan beriringan.. Dua orang soulmate kita ini memang selalu bersama. Prinsip mereka memang selalu 'bekerja bersama apapun yang terjadi'. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tak selalu kompak. Kali ini pun begitu. Mereka berdebat akan bekerja apa.

Si Hidan berniat untuk mengamen, dia yakin dengan suara emasnya dia akan mudah mendapatkan uang.

"Hei, Kakuz, kita kerja apa yah?" tanya Hidan.

"Kok 'Kakus' sih?!" Kakuzu sewot. "Tambahin 'u' kenapa!"

"Iya deh, sori… Gitu aja marah!"

"Jelas dong! Itu pelecehan harkat, martabat, dan derajat nama gue!"

"Udah, nggak usah diungkit-ungkit dong! Kembali ke pembicaraan sebelumnya. Gimana kalo kita berdua ngamen ajah? Elo yang genjrengin, gue yang nyanyi…" usul Hidan.

"Hah! Ogah!! Elu kan nggak bisa nyanyi! Ayam ngedenger suara lu aja langsung semaput! Apalagi manusia! Ogah, ogah! Gue nggak mau ambil resiko!" tolak Kakuzu.

Ide Kakuzu lain lagi. Dia punya ide untuk bekerja jadi bandar togel ajah. Dia tahu temennya yang jadi bandar togel sekarang jadi kaya raya. Mungkin dengan cara itu mereka bisa kaya juga.

"Gue ada ide lain! Gimana kalo kita jadi bandar togel ajah!"

"Togel? Ya ampun… Itu kan judi Kakuz! Eh, Kakuzu! Dewa Jashin jelas nggak bakal ngizinin hal ini! Dosa tau!!"

"Alaah… Sok alim deh lu! Ini kan demi uang… Demi makan… Demi temen-temen kita! Masa nggak boleh sih?"

"Nggak boleh!" tegas Hidan. "Kamu pikir temen-temen juga bakal mau makan duit haram dari itu? Pokoknya gue nggak setuju! Nggak se-tu-ju!! Dosa!"

Akhirnya kedua rencana itu tak mereka laksanakan. Karena mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk bekerja jadi sales catok rambut dan hair dryer dari sebuah perusahaan yang… Yah, bisa dibilang belum berkembang lah. Masih kuncup gitu. Tapi siapa tahu, dengan ditawarkannya produk mereka oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu, produk mereka akan laris. Ya gak? Setelah deal dengan perusahaannya, mereka segera menuju perumahan untuk menawarkan dagangan mereka.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka menemukan mangsa untuk ditawari dagangan mereka.

"Pak, ini ada model hair dryer terbaru lho pak… Dijamin, setelah memakai alat ini, rambut bapak akan terlihat makin berkilau dan indah…" kata Kakuzu mulai promosi kepada seorang om-om berambut gondrong.

"Berapa tuh?" tanya si om.

"Nah, ini sebenarnya harganya 100.000. Tapi karena bapak orang baik, kami beri diskon jadi 99.990. Bagaimana pak?" tawarnya.

"Yaah, ngasih diskon pelit amat sih. Nggak, nggak… gue nggak tertarik."

"Yaaah, pak. Ya udah kalo gitu saya tambah diskon jadi 99.950 deh," Kata Kakuzu.

"Enggak!" si bapak ngotot.

"99.000 ajah!" Kakuzu masih menawarkan.

"Lu itu ya, gue nggak mau bukan karena harganya. Nih…" bapak itu kemudian menarik rambutnya. Dan ternyata itu hanyalah wig. Sedangkan kepalanya mulus tak ditumbuhi rambut sehelai pun.

"Yaaah… Kirain…!" Mereka berdua pergi.

Kemudian…

Mereka tampak menghampiri sebuah rumah bercat krem. Halamannya bersih, dan teduh. Ada kolam ikan dan taman bunga. Tampak bunga mawar dan melati bermekaran di sana. Burung-burung bertengger di ranting pepohonan dan berkicau dengan indahnya. Menyambut ramah kedatangan dua sales kita…

"Permisiii…!" teriak Hidan.

"Spaadaa…" sambut Kakuzu.

"Assalamu 'alaikum!" Hidan nyahut lagi. (lho?)

"Eni bodi hooom???" Kakuzu teriak lagi.

"Iya, iya…!" teriak si empunya rumah. Sang tuan rumah keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Pintu dibuka. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut merah keluar. Dia masih memakai celemek dan membawa sendok sayur. "Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Deg!" Spontan jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Ternyata yang mereka hadapi kali ini adalah Gaara. Sang Kazekage desa Suna. Ngapain dia di sini? Apa ini rumahnya yah?

"A, a… Ng… Anu… Kami ini sales. Ma… mau menawarkan produk kami… Ada hair dryer dan catok rambut. A, apa bapak berkenan membeli?" jawab Hidan dengan terbata. Takut penyamaran mereka ketahuan.

"Hng? Hair dryer ya? Kayaknya bagus juga buat dikasih ke Neji-kun. Coba liat sinih!" Raut wajah Gaara berubah drastis. Dia jadi senang seperti melihat baju di mall yang ada tulisannya 'diskon 90%'.

YES!! Yuppy…!! Akhirnya mereka dapat satu pembeli juga…!

"Ini… Ada hair dryer tipe terbaru. Pegangannya nyaman, nggak berat, anti karat pula! Buagus lo pak?" tawar Hidan dengan pede-nya.

"Atau bapak mau yang ini… Catok rambut ajaib yang bisa merubah rambut kriting jadi lurus, atau rambut lurus jadi keriting… Dilengkapi tatakan berbahan keramik khusus, anti panas, anti kusut di rambut, dan lain-lain…" ujar Kakuzu sambil senyum lebar. Wuih, fasih bener mereka.

"Hmm… Berapa nih?" tanya Gaara sambil mengamat-amati catok rambut yang dipegangnya.

"Untuk bapak, kami kasih murah. 100.000 aja, sudah termasuk PPN. Dan jika bapak membeli hair dryer sekaligus catok rambutnya, kami akan memberi bapak bonus. Yaitu satu buah tusuk gigi. Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan…"

"YES!!" batin mereka berdua.

"Bisa kredit ga?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"…" _Siiiiiing…_

"GUBRAKKK!!" Hidan dan Kakuzu ber-gubrak ria.

"Yaaah, kok kredit sih pak? Ini kan udah kita kasih murah… 100.000 gitu…" Kakuzu protes.

"Lho? Kenapa enggak? Beli panci sama kompor aja bisa kredit, kok ini enggak?" balas Gaara.

"Ya… Masalahnya ini kan barang promosi. Murah lagi! Lha kalo bapak kredit, kita mau bilang apa sama bos?" Kakuzu memberikan alasan.

"Lha justru barang promosi itu, kalian mestinya ngasih gratis dong! Udah, kalo nggak boleh kredit, mendingan kalian pergi aja deh! Sono, pergi… Gue mau masak lagi!"

"Ta, tapi… Pak, ini…" Hidan memaksa.

"PERGI! Ato gue sabaku loe!!!" Gaara memelototi Hidan dan Kakuzu sampai matanya hampir keluar semua.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sayang sekali, orang tadi enggak jadi beli. Lagian, Kezekage kok kredit sih? Emang gajinya berapa yah?

"Dan, loe punya ide nggak? Kita jual kemana lagi nih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ahaa!" Muncul lampu bohlam di atas kepala Hidan. Tapi nyalanya redup tanda ide yang keluar pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu cemerlang.

"Kita ke Konoha aja! Kita tawarin produk kita ke kantor Hokage dulu. Nah kalo Hokage-nya pake, otomatis penduduknya juga dong… Laris deh dagangan kita…" jawabnya.

"Pinter juga loe! Ayuk!"

Mereka pun menuju kantor Hokage.

Sampai di sana mereka dihadang Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Kalian mau apa ke kantor Hokage?" tanya Kotetsu dengan tatapan garang.

"Kita ini orang baik-baik pak. Kita kesini cuma mau nawarin barang ke Godaime aja. Udah janjian kok!" jawab Hidan bohong.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Silakan…" Tak disangka, ternyata para pengawal Hokage itu mudah dikelabuhi.

Mereka berdua berhasil menemui Hokage di ruangannya. Di sana ada Shizune. Juga kelihatannya ada Tsunade yang duduk menghadap jendela. Tak kelihatan rupa wajahnya karena terhalang kursi.

"Selamat siaaang…" mereka menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kami di sini mau menawarkan produk terbaru kita. Ini ada hair dryer model terbaru. Juga catok rambut serba guna. Buat ngelurusin bisa, buat ngeriting bisa, buat rambut kusut apalagi…" tawar Kakuzu.

"Apaaaaa…?" terdengar jawaban dari Tsunade yang masih menghadap belakang. Nadanya mengisyaratkan kekacauan.

"A, aduuh… Kalian ini sebaiknya cepat pergi dari sini deh. Hari ini Tsunade-sama sedang _ill-feel_ dengan benda yang berbau rambut. Kalian ini malah bikin masalah saja…!" kata Shizune dengan panik.

"Eh, tapi barang kami ini kualitas bagus lho. Harganya cuma 100.000 sudah termasuk PPN," kata Hidan.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade berbalik menghadap mereka. Matanya yang kelihatan hanya putihnya saja. Rambutnya kusut dan acak-acakan. Bahkan beberapa bagian dan ujungnya seperti bekas terbakar. Ada apa gerangan?? –Masalah sebenarnya adalah tadi pagi saat Tsunade habis mandi besar, dia ingin menggunakan hair dryer-nya. Tapi tak sengaja, rambutnya yang basah menetesi kabel di steker. Akhirnya dia tersengat listrik, dan beginilah hasilnya.-

"Hair dryer… Hair dryer…" Tsunade menggumam seperti hantu. Matanya mendelik ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Yang dilihat menelan ludah. Dan apakah yang terjadi…?

Hidan dan Kakuzu kocar-kacir keluar ruangan secepat kilat. Sementara barang dagangan mereka sudah melayang entah ke mana karena ditendang oleh Tsunade. Hidan dan Kakuzu berusaha lari menyelamatkan diri dan menuju ke markas mereka yang aman…

**--End of Hidan & Kakuzu's Part Time--**

********

**--Deidara's Part Time--**

Deidara berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah mall. Matanya mendelik mengawasi setiap orang yang datang dan pergi. Poni panjangnya yang cantik masih menutupi mata kirinya. Dia memakai seragam putih dan hitam. Tangannya menggenggam pentungan hitam. Sebenarnya sedang apa dia? Oooh, ternyata Deidara diterima kerja menjadi asisten satpam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tugasnya hanya mengawasi para pengunjung di pintu masuk. Dia mengawasi setiap penampilan pengunjung satu per satu mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Siapa tahu ada yang membawa benda aneh, begitu maksudnya. Sampai-sampai saking seriusnya, ada seseorang yang salah sangka.

"Iiiih… ni satpam genit banget sih! Masa aku diliatin terus deh yang, sama dia. Mana ngeliatnya aneh gitu…" Seorang gadis yang tengah bersama pacarnya berkomentar. Itu Ino. Dia sedang kencan bersama Sai.

"Apaa…? Mana tuh satpam, berani-beraninya ngelirikin pacar gue…" si Sai menjawab.

"Itu tuh!" Gadis itu menunjuk Deidara.

Deidara yang tak tahu percakapan mereka malah makin serius memelototi tubuh si Ino yang memang bohai abis ituh.

Kemudian Sai mendekatinya. "Heh! Apa-apaan loe, melototin cewek gue gitu! Mau gue congkel tu mata…!?" bentaknya.

"Heh? Nggak kok, un… gue nggak liat apa-apa kok, un" Deidara membantah.

"Nggak liat apa-apa gundulmu!" Lalu…

"JDUAKK!!" sebuah tato biru terbentuk di mata kanan Deidara. Pria berbadan seperti model dengan kulit putih mulus itu langsung pergi begitu puas menonjoknya. Kasihan sekali Deidara. Dia tak sempat mengejar pria tadi, karena dia terlalu sibuk memegangi matanya yang sakit.

"Sialan, un… Suakit buangett ini, un…" rintihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Deidara yang berhati lembut pun muncul (muncul sayap putih, dan lingkaran kuning di atas kepalanya).

Dia menghampiri anak kecil itu. "Kenapa dik, kok nangis, un…? Cup, cup…"

"Huweeee… Mamaaaa…!!!" teriaknya.

"Waduh, waduh… ni anak pasti ilang, un…" batinnya.

"Eh, ya udah. Ikut om aja yuk, un. Kita tunggu mama di deket pintu sana, yuk!" ajak Deidara.

Anak itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Deidara.

Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian… "Huweeee…." Si anak itu menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Duuuh… kenapa lagi sih dek?" Tanya Deidara.

"Mau ituuu…" si anak menunjuk seorang penjual es krim.

"Mau es krim ya, un?" Tanya Deidara. Anak kecil itu menggeleng.

"Bukan yang itu… Yang sebelahnya…" rengek anak itu. "Beliin ooom…"

Deidara melihat apa yang ditunjukkan anak itu. Itu adalah seorang penjual mercon dan kembang api. "Waduh… mampus gue. Gue kan nggak punya uang," pikir Deidara.

"Aaah… Iya, ya. Gini aja, paman bikinin sendiri deh. Mau ya? Dijamin lebih bagus dari yang di sana deeh. Tapi jangan nangis lagi." Deidara berusaha menghibur. Anak itu mengangguk.

Kemudian Dedidara beraksi. Dia merogoh kantung yang selalu dibawanya. Dan langsung dalam sekejap, jadilah mercon dengan bentuk lucu-lucu dan unik. Anak itu pun tersenyum menerimanya.

"Loooh, om kok ni mercon nggak ada sumbunya? Gimana bisa meledak. Jangan-jangan ini bukan mercon… Om bo'ong ya…?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Yeeeh… nggak percaya, un. Itu mercon betulan, un. Malah lebih nyaring dari yang dijual di sana, un… Nggak percaya, om buktiin ya. Tinggal lempar aja kok, un!" Deidara nggak mau kalah.

Kemudian dia mengambil bom mininya dari tangan anak kecil itu dan melemparkannya ke arah pintu masuk. Tapi ya yang namanya bom, kecil ato besar tetap aja bom. Dan…

"DHUAARRR!!!" Pintu depan mall itu hancur. Beberapa orang yang mau masuk maupun keluar, langsung terpelanting. Orang-orang yang mengetahui pelaku kejadian itu langsung menyerbu Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara yang kebingungan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggunakan teknik ninjanya untuk melarikan diri. Dan lenyaplah dia dari situ sekarang. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat Deidara tiba-tiba menghilang, kebingungan. Mereka tak percaya apa yang telah mereka lihat. Sedangkan Deidara… Dia beruntung karena tak akan digiring ke kantor polisi. Tapi dia juga tak mendapat upah atas hasil kerjanya. Ya salah dia sendiri sih!

**--End of Deidara's Part Time--**

-To be continue-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hehe… He he he… (ketawa-ketiwi kaya orang autis). Saiah mohon maaf sekali lagih kepada pembaca yang berpikir "Inih fic katanya humor, kok nggak lucu sih?". Saiah bener-bener enggak ada ide buat ngedit cerita inih. Soalnya, sebenarnya draft awalnya sama sekali enggak kaya ginih… Maaf ya…? Tapi, saya akan sangat senang menerima review dari pembaca sekalian. Lalu untuk chapter selanjutnya, nantikan ya…? ^_^

Hyoran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **masih__Masashi Kishimoto!

Aha-hai! Halo, ini saiah lagih! Maaf, baru update. Kyaaa… Saya kangen banget sama … Yah, udah lah… Ini dia, kelanjutan cerita Akatsuki's Part Time! Monggo…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**-Akatsuki's Part Time-chapter 5-**

Rupanya menculik jinchuriki dan mengambil bijuunya tidaklah terasa susah dibandingkan mencari uang. Perumpamaan itu benar-benar dirasakan oleh para anggota Akatsuki. Buktinya, sampai saat ini, mereka masih bersusah payah, bekerja dan berusaha untuk secepatnya mendapatkan uang. Yah, uang memang bisa menguasai segalanya sih. Makanya, untuk mendapatkan uang, sungguh butuh perjuangan berat. Inilah, chapter terakhir dari cerita Akatsuki's Part Time. Bagaimana akhirnya? Berhasilkah, atau malah hancurkah…?

**--Sasori & Tobi's Part Time--**

"Lalalala… lala… lalala… Tobi si anak baik mau bekerja," Tobi bernyanyi dengan riangnya.

Dia berjalan di depan agak jauh dari Sasori.

"Oooi, Sasori-san ayo cepat…" teriaknya sambil melambai.

Sasori tak menjawab. Dalam batinnya dia sebal juga. Masa dia sendiri yang disuruh bawa barang-barangnya. Secara, ni barang berat-berat semua. Sebenarnya, sejak awal dia tidak mau berpart-time bareng Tobi. Tapi Pein memaksanya. Dia bilang, Tobi itu kan masih kaya anak kecil (kaya anak kecil??) kasihan kalo dibiarin kerja sendiri. Ntar malah diculik atau terjadi sesuatu yang nggak diinginkan. Dan di sini, yang paling sabar itu cuma Sasori. Yah, jadi… Beginilah! Sasori kebagian jadi baby sitter-nya Tobi.

Oh, ya. Rencananya, mereka berdua hari ini akan mengadakan pertunjuka _puppet show _di kota untuk mendapatkan uang.

Kemudian sampai di kota…

Sasori segera menata panggung boneka dan memilih boneka yang akan dipertunjukkan. Sementara Tobi berpromosi meneriakkan pertunjukan mereka.

"Ayo, ayo… Silakan semuanya berkumpul di sini… Mari kita saksikan segera pertunjuka boneka paling top di abad ini. Menampilkan boneka-boneka paling imut dengan lakon kali ini adalah Rama dan Sinta. Kali ini mereka tampil berbeda dengan new version…! Ayo, silakan berkumpul dan nikmati pertunjukannya…!" teriak Tobi.

Tak berapa lama beberapa orang berkumpul. Maka mereka pun memulai pertunjukan mereka. Sasori yang memainkan boneka, sedangkan Tobi bercerita. Hari ini Sasori sedang malas bicara, ato tepatnya nggak bisa bicara. Ada dua buah sariawan gede nongol di bibirnya.

OKE! Beginilah ceritanya…

"Tersebutlah dua orang pasangan yang saling mencintai," Tobi mulai bercerita. "Tetapi sebuah tragedi terjadi, sang Rama terpaksa harus meninggalkan Sinta karena sesuatu."

'_Neng Sinta, akang Rama harus pergi…'_

'_Tapi akang… Bagaimana dengan Sinta… Sinta akan kesepian tanpa akang disisi Sinta…'_

'_Sejujurnya, akang juga tidak rela harus meninggalkan wajahmu yang imut seperti baby doll ini. Tapi apa boleh buat… Ini sudah kewajiban akang.'_

'_Baiklah kalau begitu akang… Kalau itu semua adalah keputusan akang, Sinta akan terima. Sinta berjanji… Sinta akan selalu menunggu di sini sampai akang pulang'_

'_Terima kasih neng Sinta… Akang pamit dulu… Akang berjanji, setelah akang pulang nanti akang akan membawa neng ke tempat yang paling indah. Dadaaah…'_

_Akhirnya sang Rama pun meninggalkan Sinta sendiri._

_Beberapa lama sepeninggal Rama, Sinta tinggal sendirian. Dia selalu ditemani sepi dan rindu. Sinta meratap kenapa dia mengalami cinta begini. _

'_Oh, Tuhan… Mengapa aku begini…' ratapnya tiap hari karena rindu._

_Sampai akhirnya, datang seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang yang menemukan Sinta yang sedang bersedih di pinggir sungai. Pangeran itu tampan sekali dan mirip dengan 'Aril Piterpen'._

_Rupanya pangeran tadi langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sinta. Pangeran itu kemudian mendekati Sinta._

'_Wahai gadis yang sedang menangis di pinggir sungai, apakah sesungguhnya yang membuatmu risau hati? Ada apa denganmu?'_

'_Saya kini sendiri karena ditinggal kekasih saya, Rama.'_

'_Oh, makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja? Aku berjanji akan membawakan bintang di surga kalau kau mau bersamaku.'_

'_Tidak, karena aku sudah berjanji akan tetap disini.'_

_Sang pangeran tetap memaksa Sinta dan menarik lengannya. Tapi sinta memberontak._

'_Jangan sentuh saya!' teriaknya._

'_Eh, kok gitu sih… Loe kok marah…! Jangan gitu sayang…' rayu sang pangeran._

'_Nggak mau! Enyah kau biadab!!'_

_Sang pangeran tidak terima dengan jawaban Sinta. Dia tetap memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya._

_Tapi kemudian, sang Rama yang ditunggu pun pulang._

'_Neng Sintaaaa… Akang pulaaaang…'_

'_Akang Ramaa! Tolong Sintaaa…' ronta sang Sinta._

'_Apa? Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku!' Rama marah. _

'_Hoo… Jadi kau menginginkannya? Kalau begitu, kalahkan aku dulu!' sang pangeran menantang Rama._

_Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran mulut yang cukup sengit antara sang pangeran dan Rama._

'_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu…'_

'_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu…'_

'_Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu…' _

_Akan tetapi rupanya pangeran itu terlalu kuat. Rama terdesak dan hampir kalah._

'_Akang Rama, bertahanlah…'_

'_Hei, manusia bodoh. Aku adalah manusia setengah dewa. Kau tak akan mampu mengalahkanku.'_

'_Oh, ya…? Terima ini!' Dengan jurus terjitu Rama berhasil membalik keadaan._

"Akhirnya dengan dukungan Sinta, Rama berhasil memukul mundur pangeran itu. Dan mereka pun mendapatkan kemenangan hati… the end." Tobi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan riuh tepuk tangan. Meski tak sedikit juga yang sweatdrops gara-gara ngedengerin cerita Tobi yang nggak jelas ituh.

"Plok, plok, plok, plok…"

"Terimakasih… Terimakasih…" ucap Tobi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk ala pesulap yang abis atraksi.

Pertunjukan usai. Beberapa orang melemparkan uang kertas dan recehan. Tobi memungutinya.

"Lumayan… Sasori-san, lihat. Kita bisa makan nih!" kata Tobi senang.

Sasori yang sedang membereskan bonekanya hanya menjawab, "Hn…"

Akhirnya harapan terakhir Akatsuki dalam misi mencari uang ini berhasil mendapatkan uang juga… Horeeeeh!! Dua sorakan untuk Tobi dan Sasori…! Hip-hip! Horeeeh…!! Hip-hip! Horeeeh… –semuanya lega-

Tetapi kemudian…

"Huuu… Hu hu hu… Hik hik…"

Tobi melihat seorang anak menangis.

Dia mendekat dan bertanya, "Kamu kenapa?"

"Huu… huu… aku lapar kak… Dari tadi pagi belum makan… Adik-adikku yang di rumah banyak, mereka juga belum makan. Sekarang aku bingung mau gimana kak…" Anak itu kelihatan kasihan sekali. Tobi juga merasa kasihan.

"Kalo gitu, nih kakak kasih uang buat makan kamu dan adik-adik kamu…" Tanpa ragu, Tobi menyerahkan semua uang hasil kerjanya hari itu.

Anak yang menerimanya itu senang sekali.

"Terimakasih…! Kakak baik sekali…!" matanya berbinar-binar. Setelah berterimakasih sekali lagi, dia berlalu pergi.

"Ho-ho-ho… Tobi memang anak baik…" Tobi memuji dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum senang karena sudah membantu anak tadi.

"Tobi, ayo pulang…" panggil Sasori.

"Oh, iya…!"

"Mana duitnya tadi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tobi kasih semuanya ke bocah tadi." Tobi menunjuk ke arah anak yang sudah lari tadi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. (Meski wajahnya yang sebenarnya enggak kelihatan karena ketutup topeng).

"Dia kasihan sih… Katanya, dia dan adik-adiknya belum makan. Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobi bantu dia deh…" jawabnya lugu.

"APPAAA??!!" teriak Sasori kenceng banget.

"Dasar bego! Lu kira kita nggak bakalan kelaparan besok kalo nggak ada tu duit?! Dasar tolol…!" Sasori marah-marah. Tak dihiraukannya nyeri yang berkumpul di bibirnya gara-gara sariawannya udah segede kacang.

"Iya juga, ya?" Tobi sadar.

"GUOBLOOOOKK!!!" teriak Sasori meledak-ledak.

Akhirnya mereka pulang juga tanpa membawa apa-apa. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasrah menghadapi takdir. Tepatnya yang paling pasrah itu Sasori. Tobi sih, enjoy aja…

**--End of Sasori & Tobi's Part Time--**

********

Akhirnya, berakhirlah hari ini yang penuh tantangan dan kekacauan bagi Akatsuki. Sekarang, semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di teras markas mereka sambil curhat mengenai hasil part time mereka.

"Hei, gimana tadi kerja kalian?" tanya Pein pada anak buahnya.

"Haaah… Parah! Boro-boro dapet duit… Samehada gue malah rusak tuh!" Kisame menjawab.

"Iya… Tadi kita malahan tadi mau dapat uang. Eeh… sama Tobi malah dikasih ke orang…" Sasori ikutan mangkel.

"Hiii… Gue ogah kerja jadi tukang jamu… Gue hampir mati gara-gara ada pembeli yang aneh!" kata Konan.

"Gue juga! Liat nih, gue dapat tato baru di mata… Udah gitu, gue hampir dikeroyok orang gara-gara ngehancurin pintu mall…" Deidara ikut berpendapat.

"Kamu sendiri gimana Pein?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hhhh!" desis Pein. Kemudian dia menatap Zetsu dengan tatapan jengkel setengah mampus.

"Apa…?" yang ditatap enggak respek. "Muka gue emang kenapa?"

"Jadi, gimana nih Bos?" Tanya Itachi.

"Yaaah… nasib… nasib…" ratap Pein.

Mereka terpaksa meratapi nasib apa adanya. Mereka menatap mentari senja yang kian tenggelam dengan indahnya. Sambil tetap berharap agar esok hari, nasib mereka menjadi lebih baik…

**~The End~**

**Omake**

**Niero-san** : Eh, itu mestinya Rama dan Shinta kan? Kok gitu sih ceritanya?

**Hyoran** : Iya, tadi Tobi kan juga udah bilang. Versi baru.

**Rin-chan** : Tapi itu tokoh pewayangan kan? Kok ceritanya gitu sih…?

**Hyoran **: Dibilangin versi baru juga!!

**Rin-chan & Niero-san **: Lho… Tapi…

**Hyoran** : Diem! Ngeyel banget! (jengkel) Review yah? ^_^

Yak! Akhirnya kelar juga fic pertama saiah… Yah, maaf update-nya luamaa… (kaya yang biasanya enggak lama aja!) Dua minggu ini saiah ada ulangan umum. Jadi nggak bisa ngurus fic deh… Tapi mohon bagi para pembaca sekalian untuk berkenan mereview. Terimakasih yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini sampai akhir. Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan dan di lain cerita tentunya. Arigatou gozaimasu… ^_^

Ja matta nee…

Hyoran.


End file.
